Shining Fire
" I quit"' Shining Fire '''refusing to complete her mission. Shining Fire is a Earth mare who's was a field agent for a Equestria verison of Fourth Echelon. History Joining Fourth Echelon She was fillynapped along with Cloud Runner and Starlight Secret one day. Starlight managed to espaced their captors. Shining Fire was teid to a chair in a dark room. 2 Ponies one mare and one staillion came out of the dark and started questioning her about the Mane 6. All she knew is that they defeated many thearts to Equestria. They knocked her out and she woke up in a desert. Then Discord and Fluttershy appered. Working for Fourth Echelon She was given a large assortment of weapons and gagets. Last Mission Shining Fire was tasked to emlinate the Mane 6. The leader of Fourth Echelon despied the Mane 6 for how good friends they were. The leader of Fourth Echelon also hated how they handled threats to Equestria she felt they did'nt give enough justice. Shining Fire became great friends with the Mane 6 and when she was given the order she refused. Her leader decided to take action and drank a potion that caused her to change into a dragon/pony hybrid she went staigh for Ponyville. The Mane 6 were in Sugarcube Corner Shining raced in and warned them nopony belived her. ... Making Amends After things calmed down she tried to talk to the Mane 6 but they said some things I can't say and walked away. Skills Fire Breath She has a special type of fire that can burn rare items. Cutie Mark Her cutie mark repersents her tlanet for gathering info without been seen. Flight Only in her dragon form can she fly. Weaponary Equipment *Data Glove: This is her means of communcation and mission updates. *Tazer: Her non-lethal gaget. *Vector K10 Shock Gun. *Crossbow Sniper. *Perk-a-Colas Personality Shining Fire is friendly around others. She is always the first to take action. She also gives great advice. Relationships Mane 6 When the Mane 6 found out the reason she made friends to terimante they didn't forgive her for it. Dark Nightmare Dark Nightmare is Shining Fire's best friend. She was cause of the downfall of Equestria (fanfic). Shining Fire & her pony (fanfic) friends usually has to calm her down whenever another pony angers her. She can't spend time with her cause she is in prison. Cloud Runner Shining Fire always helps Cloud Runner with getting around town and on missions. Starlight Secret Shining Fire is a regular customer in her gadget shop. Blind Charm Blind Charm and Shining Fire are good friends and on the same terms on Silver Bell marrying Toxic Charm. Sugar Song Shining Fire and Sugar Song spend most of the time hanging out. Peachy Splashes HoneyComb Crush Diva Quotes '"I've seen dark magic and Toxic Charm's got it." '''Shining Fire to Blind Charm about her brother. Trivia * Her favorite perks is Speed Cola, Double Tap II, Stamina-Up, and Mule Kick. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Earth Pony